The Oncoming Storm
by Shiverice
Summary: A young Time Lord sets off on her own adventures to discover herself.
1. Preface

Life gets complicated. You fall in love, you lose everything, and you start over again. It's never easy for the average person. Now, imagine life for an un-ordinary person. A person that constantly attracts danger. A person that isn't even a true person, but a Time Lord.

I was born to a half Time Lord by the name of River Song and a man who's name is unknown to most. I've never met my father, although many have. He travels through time and space saving the world. Unfortunately, mum never told him that I was born. You see, mum and this strange man had a rather unordinary relationship. When together, they knew that they were meant for each other but they rarely had the chance to see one another. Because of my father's time traveling, they were meeting in opposite orders. Each time mum saw my father, he knew less and less about her. By the time I was born, it was only my father's third time meeting River Song. She knew that she couldn't tell him that he had a daughter when in his timeline, I hadn't even been conceived yet! Therefore, he could never know of my existence. A child would only hold back a hero such as him. My father is a very important man, known to most as The Doctor and it is my job to carry on his legacy and live as he would want me to. My name is Storm Pond, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

There was a violent shake and a young girl, only 17 years old, was thrown against the wall. Fighting against gravity, she latched on to a pole and dragged herself back up to the shining console of her ship. "Easy!" she yelled at the machine. Suddenly, it became smooth and landed. With a grin of accomplishment, she patted the console and opened the doors to the outside. "Blackpool England, 2013!" she marveled. She turned around to look at her seemingly large ship, only to see a wardrobe on the side of the rode. "Ah, nice! I quite like this…" With a cheeky grin, the teenage girl walked in to town smiling at everyone she passed. "Now, what to do?" she mused to herself. Almost as if on cue, there was a scream from the amusement park up the road known as "Pleasure Beach". With a hop to every step, she sprinted to the park and ran in only to see the unthinkable. All of the metal, including the rides, were melting at a rapid pace. "Move over!" she yelled as she pushed her way through the gathering crowd. In a matter of moments, the metal had all melted to the ground, trapping anyone standing in it up to the waist.

A tall boy in a park uniform stood in front of her as she pushed. "What's going on?" he asked, slightly panicked. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, if you would move out of my way!"  
"Wait, I'm coming with you?"  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you seem like you know what you're doing," the boy replied. With a slight nod, the girl held out her hand. "Storm Pond, pleased to meet you." The boy took her hand, obviously confused at how she was remaining her composure in all of the panic. "S-Steve Deik," he replied. "Well Steve, a word of advice. Watch out!" In a rapid movement, she pushed him out of the way of a large puddle of melted metal that was…rising? A large mouth and a slit for eyes were formed and the metal creature roared.  
"What started this?" Storm questioned.  
"I don't bloody know!"  
"Well find out!"  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he responded.  
After thinking for a moment, Storm went silent. "Fine. Stick with me, alright? I'm going to need some help."


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright, how do I shut down the whole park?"

Steve had his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. "Control center…in….London…" he replied, completely out of breath. "Well that's rubbish!" replied Storm. She took off running again, towards the main office, when she realized that Steve had not followed. Rolling her eyes, she walked back to him. "Come along, then!" The teen boy nodded slowly and ran after her. Once they reached the control panel of the park that controlled some of the rides, she used her sonic to open the door. "What the hell is that?" Steve exclaimed. "It's a sonic!" she replied as if it were completely normal.  
"Um, a sonic? A sonic what?"  
"Just a sonic!"  
"A sonic what exactly?"  
" I dunno, a sonic thingy!" The young girl groaned as she pointed her sonic at the controls, switching off the minor rides. "Alright Steve, hold down this lever!" He did as he was told and Storm, with a deep breath, managed to break the circuits and shut off all of the rides, overriding the system. She ran outside and with a sigh of relief saw that the metal had evaporated. "Now, to find what made it move!" She took Steve's hand and pointed her sonic at the sky. Instantly, they were transported to a spaceship above the amusement park. "Alright, who's in charge?" Storm demanded, looking at all of the metal aliens that were pointing their guns at her. "Identification!" roared one of the aliens. "Listen here, you will take me to the captain or I will sonic you all, and you do NOT want to be sonic-ed!" she replied angrily. The inhabitants of the ship parted, giving her and Steve a path directly to a door. Storm turned back to look at Steve and giggled when she saw the look on his face. "You alright?" she asked.  
"In…the...sky.." was all he could manage.  
"Ah, yes. Did I mention that I fight aliens for fun?"  
Steve shook his head slowly, very dazed. "Well, let's go meet the captain!" Storm persuaded. She grabbed his large hand and led him to the door. Reaching out her free hand, she busted the lock with her sonic and walked in to see a stunned Metal Captain. " 'Ello! I'm Storm, and I'm not amused! If you haven't yet noticed, you've invaded Earth and I'm not particularly alright with that. Now! If you would like to live, I would suggest that you high-tail it off of my planet." With it's jaw dropped, the captain beamed the human pair down to the Earth and the ship flew away.

"Wasn't that great?" Storm giggled. She looked over at Steve and noticed a large burn mark on his leg. "Oh no, you've been hurt! That won't do. Come with me!" she chimed. Once again taking his hand, Storm lead him to the wardrobe, opened the door, and stepped in. Upon seeing the 'bigger on the inside' technology, Steve fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

The brown haired boy yawned as he slowly blinked open his eyes, but the peace didn't last for long. He saw a pretty blonde girl at his side and the day's events quickly rushed back to him. "Bigger….inside…." he muttered. Storm gave him a large, cheeky grin and nodded. "Welcome to the TARDIS! Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Yeah yeah, she's bigger on the inside yada, yada, yada."  
"B-But…that's not possible!"  
"Obviously it is if you're here," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.  
"S-So is this some k-kind of house?"  
"No no no, don't be silly! It's my ship. A space and time ship, to be specific."  
"But that would m-mean…."  
"Yes, I'm alien. Time Lord, to be specific. Two hearts!" she giggled. Upon hearing this, Steve promptly fainted once again.

"You're really light-headed aren't you?" she asked as he woke. "What the hell 'ave you got on your head?" he asked. With a cheeky grin, Storm looked up at her head. "It's a headpiece! I found it on the way back to the TARDIS. I quite like it! I look like the princess," she giggled, but soon she realized that Steve was looking around.  
"You were quite helpful today."  
"I didn't do anything," Steve replied.  
"You kept my moral up! Like a cheerleader, but more manly, like a manleader. Oooh, I quite like that! But anyways…would you like to travel with me?"  
"Why would I leave everything behind to do that?" he questioned.  
"Were you not listening earlier? Time machine. I can take you all over the galaxy and have you back in a matter of seconds."  
"Alright."  
"Really? No more questions?" Storm asked, relatively surprised.  
"A pretty girl is asking me to travel with her in a small wardrobe. How could I say no?" Storm blushed furiously as he called her pretty, but nodded and skipped over to the console. "Alright then, Fygame!" Steve tilted his head questioningly. "Fygame, it's Greek for 'off we go'!" Storm pulled a lever and began pushing buttons and the large ship went in to flight.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far because it's just getting started! I would really appreciate it if you would favorite it or leave a review, because I haven't had anyone do so yet! I'd like to know that someone is actually reading it. Well, thank you and I hope you enjoy!**_

As the TARDIS materialized Steve began laughing. "What's wrong with you?" Storm giggled. The boy looked up and smiled. "I'm in a spaceship." With a smile, she lightly slapped with back of his head. "Go on then, open the door!" Steve got up and began to cautiously walk towards the door. He reached a hand out, pulled back, and gasped. Outside were rolling purple hills, pink lakes, and a turquoise sky. Storm walked out after him, her bright blue eyes shining. "Welcome to Fulgariatop, 87th century, home to over 10,000 intelligent species!" She giggled and looked at Steve who, honestly, looked very dizzy. "Oi, Earthboy, don't you faint on me again!" she teased. Steve nodded, looking like he was about to throw up. "I…need…water…" Storm looked around for a moment and grinned. "Well, there's a pond right there!" She held out her sonic and scanned it, finding that there were no creatures inside. "Go ahead and drink, it's safe." Hesitantly, the companion walked over to the pink pond, leaned over, and took a sip. "It tasted like maple syrup!" he remarked. He got up and held out his hand, which Storm gladly accepted, and began walking to the large city in front of them. "Now you're getting the idea!" Storm observed. They began to walk on the road until they reached a large city with giant skyscrapers. There were thousands of people going about their business, going in to shops, restaurants, and the skyscrapers. "Do they have pink hair?" Steve whispered to her. Looking around, the young Time Lord nodded. "It appears they do! Very observant of you. But…why do they all have pink hair? There are so many different species, they shouldn't all have pink hair! It might be a trend, or-"  
"Storm," Steve interjected.  
"Not now, I'm thinking! It could be a result of the atmospheric pressure, but that's highly unlikely, and-"  
"Storm, this is important!"  
"Steve, I might be on to something!"  
"Storm, my hair is pink."  
"Oh…well, why didn't you say something?" she scolded. Looking at him, she frowned. "Now, how is that possible?" She circled him twice before looking him dead in the eye. "Take off your shirt."  
Steve blushed furiously. "Storm, now is hardly the time or place-"  
"No, you daft boy, just take off your shirt!"  
Steve slowly complied, if not awkwardly. "My chest hair!" he cried. Storm couldn't help but slightly laugh. "It's pink!" the boy cried once again. "O-Okay, that means it's something in y-you're system," Storm said, trying not to laugh. "Quick, what have you done since we've been here?"  
"Well, I walked outside after you slapped me," he said, shooting her a glare, "and then I almost fainted, drank some water, and walked for about four miles before we got here."  
"Get on your knees," Storm demanded suddenly.  
"What? My knees? What?"  
"Just do it without talking!"  
Steve awkwardly got down on his knees and Storm bent down and licked his hair. "Bloody hell!" the boy cried. "What?" "You licked my hair!" he responded in shock. "Well, I had a reason! It tasted like maple syrup, so it was the water. It must be running through the whole city!" She grabbed his hand suddenly and ran to one of the buildings. She barged through the doors, holding out a seemingly blank sheet of paper to whoever tried to stop the duo. "Strom Pond and Steve Deik, health and safety." She quickly made her way to a lab and yanked out a lock of Steve's hair. "What was that for?" he asked crossly as he rubbed his sore head. "Experiment," she said, holding out her finger as he tried to speak again. She ran a few tests and her eyes became wide. "Oh. My. Rassilon."


End file.
